Secrets of the Forbidden
by 6.Feet.Fantasy
Summary: Hey guys! This is actually a NicoXOC fanfic... but has some 'Thalico' in it. I dedicate this story to all the Thalico haters. Beware the first chapter is defiantly my worst, so please don't judge this story by it. XX HEARTBEAT
1. My Introduction

Secrets of the Forbidden

A/N- Hello everyone! This is my first FF so far. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. SO please R&R. Also this chapter is a preview, and probably my worst chapter. So that is why it's so short and all. Thanks xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter One- Preview

My Introduction

Astra-Rose Alkmene POV

* * *

Great. Rain. First thing I need on a Monday morning. I brushed a fine comb through my long black hair then pushed it back into a slick ponytail, revealing my recently cut fringe. Okay, so I wasn't the _creative_ sort. Kill me. I rubbed the sleep out of my deep blue eyes, and then I glumly stumbled to the direction of the kitchen. My foster mother smiled widely at my presence. Why was she smiling? I _hate_ happy people.

"Good morning sunshine." Kate stated, I yawned. Hell, I _hate_ morning. This was only the first week I lived with Kate, and I _already_ wanted to kill her. I hated the way she acted like she always cared when it was so very obvious she didn't. No one ever has. Why lie? I knew as well as her this was most likely the last month I will be staying here, before she would transfer me to another foster home. I released an _hmpffft_ like sound then removed my eyes from her gaze. "Why are you so cheery this morning?" I asked completely uninterested in her reply. "Why are you not?" She said. I knew I was beginning to tick her off, but that didn't stop me. "It's none of your business!" I raised my voice.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

"I'm trying to help you! Why are _you_ shoving it back in my face?" She sounded pissed, but her face was sincere.

I didn't need nobody's help. I didn't want nobody's help.

I huffed, brushing her shoulder and I passed.

I didn't wait for her response, but sprinted into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I wanted to disappear off the face of the planet.

How did I just get a whole argument out of "Good morning sunshine?" I was clueless. This has been happening a lot lately. I dressed into some skinny jeans and a deep midnight blue tank top, which coincidently matched the colour of the two blue highlights in my hair perfectly. I thought I would wear my hair down today, so I released my hair tie, allowing my hair to roam wild and untamed. I glanced at my watch. It read 8:30am; I might actually make it on time at school today!

I gazed up at the gigantic building towering me. Inhaling deeply, I took a dozen baby steps towards my new hell. The school was 3 stories high, and around 9 generous classrooms wide, accessed by over 1,000 students, ranging from the ages of 5-18. To me, this _was_ disappearing off the face of the planet. I released a breath I forgot I was holding and continued into an unknown territory. You see, this was my first day of school. Well, more like my 17th first day throughout 2 years, and still in counting. Because of the constant move I didn't bother getting to know people anymore. I guess I just learnt to not get too attached to the places I'm at, because I know I won't be there longer than two months. You just get used to it after a while.

I only started the foster thing two years back, when my adopted parents died in a car accident. They took care of me since as long as I can remember, for 13 long years. I still haven't gotten over it. They were the closest thing I had. Now they are... gone.

_**Flash Back**_

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed through my cries. I glared blankly out of the cars side window.

"I HATE YOU PEOPLE! YOU HAVE LIED TO ME ALL MY LIFE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE... like THIS TO ME? WHY NOW!"

"Astra! Let us explain. We were going to tell you but we weren't sure how you would take it. Please understand. NOTHING HAS CHANGED!" My 'mother' 'explained'.

Nothing has changed! What the F*** WAS SHE THINKING!

"EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED!" I wept.

Even the thought of someone faking to be my parents sickened me.

"Stop the car." I almost whispered.

"I SAID STOP THE CAR!"I then detached the seat-belt from my waist, and opened the door of the moving vehicle.

"What do you think you're doing? Astra! Please don't do that, you're going to get yourself killed!" My farther shouted at me.

The car came to a sudden halt. I rolled out because of the force. It just happened so quickly, then that's when I heard it... CRRRASH!

The mini red Toyota collided with a nearby tree.

_What have I done?_ I thought. My painful cries echoed throughout the city.

I have killed my parents.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

A single tear cascaded down the paleness of my cheek, followed by many others. I wiped them away nervously with the palm of my hands, self-conscience of what people would think of me.

Hastily, I balanced my bag over my left shoulder and disappeared in the chaos of screaming children. The school was large, and although I hate to admit it, rather intimidating.

I continued into the school and to my class.

Where ever it was.


	2. My Smiley Face

A/N- Okay, this is chapter two. It actually didn't take long to write even though it's quite long. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter Two

My Smiley Face

Astra-Rose Alkmene POV

* * *

I sneaked into the first class of the day. Math. Nom. Nom? Ahh, don't ask. Knowing me, I was late. What a surprise. *Sarcastic sigh.*

The class was silent, probably working in text books or something. The teacher was sitting at a large oak desk, doing who knows what. She had mousy brown hair and pasty skin...

"Hmmm, Miss Alkmene you're late." My teacher stated bluntly.

"It's _Astra-Rose_." I snapped back. I hated being called by my last name.

She peered over her narrow glasses, the kind that a secretary would wear. She glared at me as though she could see into my very soul. It bothered me, so I turned away in defeat.

I never knew who my parents were. I rarely ever think about it; probably because there's not much to think about. No one knows who any of my parents; it's all a big mystery. One that one day I would like to unfold. But sometimes I wonder why they left me. Was it because I was an accident, because they didn't _want _me? The possibilities were endless.

"Is this maths class?" I continued.

"Take a seat. There's a spare one next to Mr. Di Angelo." Her tone was harsh.

I turned to the class to find around 30 curious eyes glaring at me. Awesome. Who must of been _Mr. Di Angelo_ waved at me from the back of the class, so I continued in that direction. Ignoring the glares at the back of my head I silently sat in my seat.

"_Astro-Boy..._" Someone snarled. I. Hate. People. Calling. Me. That.

I threw daggers in that direction.

"Just ignore them; I'm Nico Di Angelo by the way." He greeted me.

"Err hi." I stuttered.

Nico's confused eyes met mine.

"Oh, umm, I'm Astra-Rose Alkmene." I replied matter-o-factly

His eyes were black. I mean B. L. A. C. K. Even around his irises. The average person would find that creepy. But then again I'm not the average person. Intact, I found it _opposite _to creepy... Well, it was kind of hot.

_Bad Astra!_

But it's true!

_You don't even know him! He could turn out to be some stalker freak..._

"Umm, are you okay Astra-Rose." He stopped my chain of thought. AKA, Fight between Me, and well, me.

"You can just call me Astra or Rose." My name is kind of a mouth full, so everyone just call me one of them.

"So are you okay Rose?" Aww, he's so cute when he's worried! BAD ROSE!

"Sorry, yea I'm fine." I smiled weakly.

"Isn't your name Greek?" He asked.

"Yes, actually it is. My full name is."

"That's cool!" He pulled his black hair across his face.

Nico was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain black tee and yes, you guessed it, a _black_ avatars jacket. Classic hot emo kid... got to love it. All the black he was wearing was quite a contrast to his pale complexion. But in a way, it suited him. When I took a closer look at his appearance, I could clearly see some sun burn marks on his cheeks. I guess that's what you get for trying to get a tan what you're as white as he is.

"Do you know what it means?" He asked.

"Umm, yea I do." I replied

"Astra means 'From the stars' and rose means 'From the rose blossom'" I use air quotes.

"What about your last name? Alkmene?"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that one." I didn't even know my last name was Greek.

"Well, if I'm right, it means- might of the moon." He said proud of his knowledge in Greek.

"I guess you do learn new things every day."

The bell sounded a distinctive 'ring'.

"I better get to my next class, see you around Rosie." YAY! I got a knick name! I'm so awesome. Synchronised, the class rose and headed towards the door.

I peeled my eyes away from his gaze as he walked off into the distance.

I followed the direction the sea of people was heading. And now I'm lost... great. *Sigh* I peeked into my class timetable, YAY! I have history. Most people hate it, but somehow it's kind of appealing to me. My history class was somewhere in the east wing of the school, so I headed in that direction.

The crowd was slowly disappearing as I headed deeper and deeper in a long corridor- leading into who knows where. The school was pretty plain, with some brick walls and even some plain concrete. I guess the dudes who own the school don't have enough mular to actually _decorate _the place. Not that I mind, I won't be staying here for long anyway. Some of the classrooms were painted an off-white kind of colour, but not anything major. My last classrooms' walls were covered in students work and sums.

I finally reached what I assume was my history class, hence the sign saying 'History- Mr McConnell' on a plank attached to the dark wooden frame. The ancient door _creaked _as I opened it, revealing a cramped classroom complete with over 40 students. I already hated this class, I have intense claustrophobia. I shuddered, walking up to a male teacher lazily sitting in a spiny chair with his feet placed on a messy desk. Hmm, I'm having second thoughts on hating this class, I love laid back teachers.

"Hey, I'm Astra, are you Mr McConnell?" I asked patiently

"No, I'm just a substitute teacher here for the day while Mr Mc C is sick. You can just call me James, How can I help you Astra?" He said while trying to tame the class, unsuccessfully.

People were still screaming over each other, and throwing paper planes around like crazy lunatics. Got to love history, smiley face...

Smiley face? I'm such a retard. Anyways...

"I'm just new here, this is my first day. Is this the right class? I'm sorry I'm late." I rambled on.

"No worries, just take a seat and I will start the class." James said.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! Please..." He added, shouting over everyone.

They surprisingly obeyed.

I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear as I walked through the class for a spare seat.

"Rosie..!" A familiar voice called from behind me.

One word. Nico.

"Oh hey, do you mind me sitting there?" I asked him, pointing to the spare seat beside him.

"Yes." My heart sank.

"I was joking! Of course you can." He chuckled

"Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically.

I plopped down beside him. The seat was near the middle of the class, but even now there was a sea of people blocking my view of the front. I sighed.

"Got lost?" He asked.

"Yes... So what do you like to do in your spare time?" I said trying to replace an awkward moment with a pathetic attempt of small talk.

"Actually, I'm a transfer too. I don't really live here though. I'm just... visiting some of my cousins here." He smiled weakly.

"How come you're not with your family?" I asked curiously.

"Umm, my mom and sister died last year in an accident. So my cousins are taking care for me now. It's only temporary though." He was clearly uncomfortable were the conversation was headed, so I quickly changed the topic.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. My... err... my adopted parents also died two years ago, car crash. I understand you don't want to talk about it."

_Great way to change the topic Rose._

"I'm sorry about you foster family. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your bio parents?" His forehead creased with worry.

"I would tell you if I knew. I've was adopted at birth." I explained

"Oh." Was all that he said...

'_I wonder if she's a half-blood. I have got to contact Chiron about this...'_

What's that noise!

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing..." He scratched his head in confusion.

'_Note to self, IM Percy after cla...'_

"What the heck are you on about?" I said again.

"Nothing!" He replied.

"I swear I heard you say someth..."

'_RINGGG!'_

I was cut off by the bell. Nico rudely didn't reply but got up and left the class immediately.

_Who's Percy? _I thought. That Nico dude is a strange kid...

I hurried out in the direction I saw him leave. The hallway was no were near as crowded as it was last time I was there. I was thankful; I could clearly see Nico walking towards the front doors of the school. So I walked up to him. No, I'm not a stalker. For some reason he was running now. We were at the field in front of the school. The grass withered under the rays from the summer sun.

"Nico! Where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Astra? Why are you following me? Are you _stalking _me..?" He asked in disgust.

"No way! You're not worth stalking!" I joked.

"I was trying to catch up to you, where are you going?" I added.

"Just for a walk..." He stuttered

"Hmm, running more like" He blushed, he was so cute when he blushe- BAD ROSIE!

I walked up to him.

"No I was just exercising..." He lied.

"I know that's not tru-"

"You should get back to class." He added, cutting me off.

I smirked, he was so hiding something. I turned my back on him and 'made my way back to school'. *Cough Cough*

He now had his back turned on me and was once again running up to an abandoned street corner. Okay _now _I was stalking him. Every now and then he would turn around suspiciously, and I hid behind some trees. The street led to a dead end, with two towering apartment block building on either side of it. I crept into the shadows. The apartment buildings were blocking all view from the sun. I didn't mind, the darkness was surprisingly relaxing. I heard a squeaky sound, a tap maybe?

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering." Nico? Said.

This dude is defiantly on something.

Suddenly, a gash of light appeared before my friend.

"Percy Jackson, camp half-blood." He spoke into it.

WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS KID!

The light faded into a strange image, O.M.G.

The picture was if it comes to life, like it moved and everything! Did I hit my head or something, because things like this just don't exist! I decided to never speak to the Waco Nico dude ever. A. G. A. I. N.

My head is feeling fuzzy...

Nico: "Percy, I think I found another half-blood."

Percy? "Who's the Olympian parent, and how long will it take for you to confirm it's certain?"

Nico: "I'm not sure about her parents but I am almost 100% sure, I just have this gut feeling, that, _and _she adopted. I will bring her over as soon as possible."

Percy: "Just make sure your _sure_! I don't want a repeat of what happened last time!"

Nico: "Fine... I will IM you later today."

Percy: "Nico. Look behind you, I can see someone."

Me: "Crap."

Nico: "ROSIE! What are you doing! Shit!"

Me: "Hey Percy."

Percy: "Hi."

*Percy waves goodbye and ends the weird connection thingy*

Nico: "I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"

Me: "Am I dreaming?"

Nico: "Nooo..."

Silence: ...

*A strange shadow appears from the darkness.*

Me: "AHHHHHHH!" *Runs for life*

Monster: *Snarls*

Nico: "You can see that!"

Me: *exclamation mark x2*

_REALITY..._

The beast had scaly skin that reflected what little light the towering buildings allowed in the small opening. Pure adrenaline pumped into my veins. I shivered with fright. I was most likely going to die. Awesome. My instincts told me to run, but my legs refused. Next this I knew was that Nico drew out a black... _sword? _He started fighting the mysterious creature. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead while I stood there in shock. The monster growled as Nico attempted to strike at it. He didn't budge, the monsters' scales were to strong, and his sword wouldn't even pierce it.

Nico needed my help.

I fought against the jelly-like feeling in my legs.

"Rosie! No!" Nico screamed at me to stay back.

I shook my head no.

I ran towards my worst nightmare. What was I thinking I didn't even _have _a sword, I had no weapons! I felt a sudden rush of strength enter my body, a sudden rush of _power._ Anger boiled in my blood.

That was the last thing I remember, before I got knocked out... cold.

"Astra... wake up." I felt someone shake me awake.

"Am I in heaven?" I spoke my thoughts aloud.

The other person chuckled, what's so funny?

"Rosie, its Nico." Oh, that makes more sense.

I blushed to find my-self in Nico's arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

The last thing I remembered was that _thing..._ kicking Nico's bony white ass!

"Are you okay?" His tone was concerned.

"Am _I _okay! Are _you _okay? That thing was kicking you but!" I answered rising to my feet.

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do." I warned him.

"Rosie I will explain when we get there." I looked around, we were still in that empty ally way.

"Where are we going?" I hated waiting, especially for answers.

"Just take my hand, and close your eyes." Again, what was this kid on! I looked at him like he was some Sysco killer.

"No! Tell me what's going on!" I demanded

"Astra, we don't have time." He snatched my hand from my precession

"Hold on tight." He said. I did.

I was suffocated by darkness... But for some reason, it was enjoyable.

"We're here." He stated.

My eyes adjusted to the blinding light.

"What the heck! You kidnapped me?"

"I want to know what's going on! Where are we! AND HOW THE HECK DID WE GET HERE?" I questioned him.

He tugged back his hand from my death grip. Oops, I must have never let go while I was rambling off at him... Not a great look. That's embarrassing. I blushed. I then found a sudden interest in my navy blue chucks, which, I must admit, are rather awesome. THEIR BLUE! Smiley face...

"Cool shoes." YAY! He agrees with me! My life is complete! Smiley face...

"Umm, thanks?"I said shyly.

Ask me to make things awkward. 'UMM, THANKS?' What was I thinking... About his beautiful eyes... Oh yea... _REALITY... _I'm having second thoughts on that ADHD thing. I better say something to clear the air of the awkward-ness. Smiley face.

"You... err... your shoes are cool too." I finally mumbled.

Nice save _Astro-Boy. _*Mentally rolls eyes* and yes, I _did _just insult myself in third person. Got to love me!

I sneaked a glance at his 'O-so-awesome-shoes' *cough*... Because overly worn black trainers decorated with red vivid is so in these days. Please note my sarcasm. I chuckled to myself. I'm such an idiot.

"Umm... kind of." I added, mentally slapping myself, hard.

OUCH!

I cursed under my breath. That hurt! BAD HAND!

Oops, I blushed a deep red to find my hand hovering across my face... Also not a good look.

"I'm digging myself a whole, aren't I?" I asked

"Yep." He replied, popping the 'P' at the end.

Yay... He agrees with me... My life is complete... Smiley face?

"Where was I? WHERE ARE WE!" I looked around. In the near distance my eyes caught sight of a camp, what I assumed was camp half-blood. Nico and I were clearly situated on a hill that sloped down to the little camp. I take that back, the camp was huge! With over 30 cabins and a large dining area placed in a big clearing. The grass swayed peacefully in the North-Easterly wind. I turned a full 360 degrees... What. Is. That!

On top of the hill was a single large oak tree, which generously spread its roots, anchoring it to the ground. Beside that was a... _dragon! _A LIVE LIVING DRAGON! Oh my God I'm bonkers!

"Welcome to camp half-blood?" He _asked_...

...Smiley face?


	3. My Encounter With Nico's Nose

A/N- Okay, this chapter is REALLY short. So I _am _adding a part 2. Tell me what you think! Oh and sorry for all the flash backs lol. I can't get enough of them XD I will try update ASAP. And thanks for the reviews! You have made my day!

* * *

Chapter Three

My Encounter With Nico's Nose

Astra-Rose Alkmene POV

* * *

"Okay, let me get thins strait," I started. "All of Greek 'mythology' is actually _true_?"

"Yes my dear." The creepy-half-horse-half-man-most-likely-an-alien-thing said.

I looked at them puzzled.

"Either: this whole camp lives under a rock, or you two are more bonkers then I am! TELL ME THE TRUTH! What _is _this place _Nico, _or is your real name _HENRY!_" I declared. These people are _wired... _I mean with a capital W! Is this some practical joke?

Then I did something I thought I would never do.

I collided my fist against Nico's nose. Hard, like _real_ hard.

He staggered back because of the force. I'm not sure if it's my ears playing up again or if I heard a '_crack' _coming from his nose. I'm guessing option B, mostly because I have never seen a guy scream so loud in pain. I just stood there in shock of my previous actions. Then reality kicked in.

_**Flash Back**_

I stopped my ramblings as Nico dragged me through camp to a large Greek styled house. In fact, it looked more like the 'White House' than what Nico described it as 'Big House'. Though I must admit, it was rather _big. _As we were reaching it, I thought about all the wired things I had seen today, ie:

Wired-tap thing.

Creepy-scaly-monster thing

What Nico called shadow travelling... _thing._

DRAGON THING

Lava wall? Thing...

Strange kids with bows and arrows thing (which is just not normal, but quite cool I may add.)

The list goes on... T. H. I. N. G.

So, you get the point. Out of all those things, my conclusion was that I was clearly hallucinating. I mean those things don't exist right? Well, you catch my drift. _Blah, Blah, Blah... That shouldn't exist, Blah. _Anyway...

The building was well, big... huge in fact! Nico led me to the small wooden porch leading into the house. Surprisingly, the wooden door didn't creek at all, though it looked century's old. The white painted door led to a large room with contents such as, a cards table (where an aged man with a Hawaiian shirt was situated) a couple couches and a long table with numerous chairs around it, so on. It was pretty much your everyday living room, well except the large creepy-half-horse-half-man-most-likely-an-alien-thing. Wow, that name I made up is a mouth full! I think I will just stick to Michelle, he looks like a Michelle. Oh and I will call the guy playing cards Bob, you know, the dude off Scrubs- Bob Celso... Yea, well in series 7- when he resigned, when he hung around the hospital, he would always wear a Hawaiian tee, so that's pretty much why. Sorry, I go off topic _a lot. _

The strange conversation between me and Michelle here went a little like this:

Me: "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR _LEGS!"_

_Michelle was like half man from the waist up and half donkey waist down, four legs and all!_

Michelle: "Hello my child, what is your name?"

Me: "Err, Astra-Rose Alkmene. Again- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS! You're like, half man half donkey!"

Nico: "Err, Chiron here is a centaur, half man half _horse..._"

Awkwardness: "9.75/10"

Me: "Oooh..."

_Chiron: *Clears throat* _"Well, Astra-Ros-"

Me: "Please just call me Astra, or Rose. My full name is kind of a mouth full."

Chiron: "_Astra, _I will make this quick, and it will take a while to sink in... You know Greek _Mythology?_"

Me: "Yea..."

Chiron: "It's real."

_Reality:_

"It's real." Chiron stated bluntly. Wow. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, if these people were gonna lie about _gods _them-selves, they might as well have _proof, _or at lease take some acting lessons.

"For a _centaur..._ you're pretty bad at lying." I snapped...

_**End of Flash Back**_

I released my clenched fists. Oops. That looks painful... poor Nico. I really should learn to control my temper. Before I knew it, a group of teenagers rushed into the room and carried Nico away to _gods _know where. I was alone, all alone. Well, all alone except from Bob here and Michelle.

"How dare you call me BOB!" The Hawaiian dude shouted at me.


	4. My Encounter With Nico's Nose: Part 2

A/N- Hey guys, again. Like I said before, I was really disappointed with my last chapter so I decided to write up a 'Part 2' because the other one was so short... hence the title 'My Encounter with Nico's Nose: _Part 2_'... so here it is R&R xx Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or any of the characters in this story apart from Astra-Rose Alkmene.

* * *

Chapter Four

My Encounter With Nico's Nose: Part 2

Astra-Rose Alkmene

* * *

"How dare you call me BOB!" The Hawaiian dude shouted.

?Did he just read my mind?

Chiron sighed. "She doesn't understand about the gods Mr. D..."

"Then I will show the brat!" Bob exclaimed. What a strange man...

Suddenly vines grew from the oak floor boards and strangled my legs, creeping up my body. I gasped. Then it clicked, the monster, Chiron, laver wall, Nico's sword... and now _THIS..._ These were all proof that what Chiron had told me was all true. The _gods were real. _

"Yea... go figure. You're a slow one." Bob snorted, and then released the vines from my limp body, slowly dissolving them into the floor.

"And who are you?" I questioned.

"Not _Bob_ that's for sure. My name is Dionysus, god of wine." He held his head high, proud of his label.

"And you can read minds?" I asked.

"All the gods can." He sat back down in his place at the card table.

"That's Mr. D, D for Dionysus." Chiron explained.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Wait, then why are you telling me this? Why am _I _here?" I continued.

"Rose, you know how you don't know who your parents are?" He didn't wait for my reply.

"Well, I assume one of you parents is a god or goddess." He sighed.

It occurred to me that this wasn't the first time he had been through this process, telling someone like me who they really are I mean.

I squinted my eyes in confusion, my mind racing. One of my parents is a _god..._ It _was _a lot to process.

"Travis! Come in here!" Chiron yelled.

A boy in his late teens entered Big House. He had mid long wavy blonde hair, milky brown eyes and a mischievous grin planted on his lips.

"Hey Chiron, Mr. D," Travis nodded towards Bobs direction.

"How can I help?"

"Show Astra around camp and in the Hermes cabin please Travis." Chiron demanded, clearly in authority.

"Sure. No problem." Travis beamed.

I walked in his direction.

Outside it was still mid day and I couldn't wait to see around camp. Travis seemed really friendly; he showed me all of the sights.

First he showed me the laver wall. It was like a climbing obstacle- except when you fall instead of hitting the ground you get swallowed up by the running laver. Such fun, something I will try my best to avoid in the near future.

Next he showed me the swords arena; it was just large flat land, covered with rough soil to cushion your fall. It had long benches for an audience and was situated next to the armoury. The swords arena has the distinct smell of a mixture between sweat and _blood._ In the near distance I caught sight of a couple Ares kids duelling one another. The first one would strike while his opponent blocks, then she strikes and so on.

"Come on Astra, we need to move quicker. We don't want to be late for dinner." Travis led me to the archery grounds.

It was just a long clearing in the trees with dart boards lined up beside each other. I was surprised not to see the Apollo kids taking some shots and hanging out around the area.

Travis then briefly showed me the arts and crafts shed. It was rarely occupied and only used by the Athena cabin.

The lake was beautiful, I loved swimming, and the water glinted in the setting sun. It had been a long day. I was extremely grateful of Travis showing me around. It was rather sweet of him.

"Come on Travis, we better get moving to the eating pavilion, I so hungry." I exclaimed.

"Yea, we better get going." He chuckled.

We raced to the dinning pavilion, (I won, heh heh...) and took our seats at the Hermes table.

The dinning pavilion was made up of numerous long tables which each of the cabins sat in: Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Poseidon... and so on. I glanced over to the Hades table where I saw Nico sitting alone, picking at his meal. My heart sank. I kind of felt sorry for him, I mean not having any siblings and all. Then I noticed he had some sort of cast on his nose, I must have hit him harder than I thought. *Sigh* _Note to self: apologise to Nico for breaking his nose. _Aw I felt terrible now.

All the Hermes kids look freakishly quite alike. They all had sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes. I clearly stood out. I guess I learnt _one _thing today; I'm clearly not a Hermes kid. Although it was only temporary, I was instantly accepted as part of their family. During dinner, Travis also introduced me to some of his siblings, Conner, Luke, Lilly, Tina and Sam. I must say, the Hermes cabin must have been one of the biggest. Hermes was god of travel after all; well I guess he got around a lot.

After dinner I met up with Nico. He seemed pissed about his nose.

"Nico!" I shouted after him.

"Hey Rosie." He mumbled.

Okay, a little more than pissed. Oh well, what can I say. Where was I? Oh yea... apologising- not really my thing. This is a one off thing and you won't catch me doing it any time soon. _Trust me._

"Look, you have no idea how bad I feel about this, no matter how cliché this sounds, I am terribly sorry for braking you noise..." I gave him me best puppy dog eyes look.

He smiled.

"I forgive you..." He said.

We both cracked up laughing! This was _way_ more cliché than I thought! I mean, the girl brakes the guy she likes' nose. That is pretty cliché... WHAT! I. DO. NOT. LIKE. NICO. DI. AGELO! BAD ROSIE!

Anyway... *Mentally rolls eye*

I grabbed his shoulder for support as the laughs escaped my soul. It took a whole five minutes for us to stop laughing, as they say, laughing is contagious! I finally got my-self back together, as did he.

"You want to go to the bonfire?" Nico asked.

"Sure. I've never been before, but it's always good to try out new things." I smiled.

We headed in the direction of the blazing heat, burning in the pit. Campers huddled around the fire burning marshmallows. I'm guessing this was a camp tradition. My suspicions were right.

The light of the fire destroyed every inch of darkness of the night.

My mind came to peace with the world.


	5. My Big Surprise

A/N- Hey peeps! Sorry for the long time to update. Its 3:12am, I always like to type at night and magically my writers block is always cured at that time, I'm a night person. What can I say? Btw, I thought I would mix this chapter up a bit and write it in Travis' POV (for a reason) tell me what you think. Anyway, sorry for the awfully long authors note, R&R! Oh, and sorry that Travis is OOC xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter Five

My Big Surprise

Travis Stoll POV

* * *

I awoke as soon as the sun began rising behind half blood hill and peered over Rosie's peacefully sleeping body. Glorious rays of light reflected of f her beauty. I have been amazed by her since the day I met her, just under a week now. It seems as though I have known her my entire life. I have never felt this way about anyone before.

I sneaked over to a loudly snoring Conner, I _love _doing this to him. I screamed as loud as I could in his ear then ran back up the bunk. You see, Conner has very slow reflexes, so I always have time to get back to bed before he wakes up. I heard Sam groan all the way from the other side of the room. I guess he's not as a deep sleeper as Conner.

Conner: "ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!"

Me: "Dude! You had another bad dream, or did you wet the bed like last time?"

Conner: "I'm going to kill you after breakfast!"

Me: "Why then?"

Conner: "I'm too tired right now and going back to bed."

Me: "You _are _in bed!"

Conner: "..."

Me: *Sigh*

Don't you just love lazy brothers? No? Well, me too.

I got dressed in some baggy jeans and hoodie. I didn't have sword play today, just archery. I suck at archery just as bad as the next Hermes kid, but Astra-Rose is doing it today so I thought I would just tag along. *Cough*. Archery isn't that bad, I mean I'm starting to become quite fond of it. And no, I am _not_ just saying that because of Rosie, although that is _part _of it.

I woke up Rosie just before scrabbling out the door with a sleepy Conner, we agreed on hanging out after breakfast. Then that's when he gave me that look, the infamous *_I know you like her_* Conner look. I just smirked and said, "We are just friends." I mean we _are _just friends. So it's not like I'm lying or anything. But I am thinking of asking her out some time... soon? You know, lay on a little 'Travis charm' and she will be mine. I think she likes me.

I smiled to myself.

"C'mon man, are we going to do this or not?" Conner interrupted my chain of thought.

"Heck yes!" I replied with enthusiasm.

Let's just say that I and Conner have made a little _arrangement _for Hades cabin. It's just too... _dark._ So later on- yesterday- Conner and I stopped off at the Athena cabin: Arts and Crafts shed. And _borrowed _some paint. I think you know where this is going. I'm guessing Hades loves colours such as pink, whites, blue, purple and (of Corse) yellow. What kind of Hermes kid would I be if I didn't add yellow you may ask? Well, I assure you, not a very good one.

Conner and I sneaked over to the Hades cabin, predicting Nico was still sleeping soundly. The Hades cabin was dark, with slight resemblance of the underworld it's self. Creepy, tell me about it. That's why Conner and I decided to give _this _particular cabin the makeover. The cabin was regular sized; I bet Nico had tons of space, being the only kid there I suppose. The walls were dark grey coloured brick, and had two torches lit by a gruesome green by either side on the main entrance. I assumed the mysterious door lead into the almost inhabited cabin. From a distance the door looked plain black, but when approached I could make out significant markings of peculiar deaths. May I repeat, creepy? I am almost certain that is the only word to describe indeed vivid drawings. I shook the thoughts from my head.

We were only meters away from 'Nico Territory'. I am positive if Hades kid wasn't so lazy and had half a brain and imagination that he would put an electric fence around the place. Nico will regret not doing that when we finish our... 'business'... here. That's for sure. I smirked.

Conner handed me a tub of pink and yellow paint and a overly large paint brush. I grinned cheekily at him.

"Nock your-self out!" He whispered to me. I raised my eyebrows in a 'you-bet-I-will!' way.

I pointed my index finger at the cabin directing him to charge. We did. Well, we did it as 'quietly' as possible *cough*. I hulled an easy 2 tubs of paint while Conner carried three. I set one down on the porch, as did my brother as we started on our master piece. I coated my brush with a thick layer of lemony yellow paint then slashing it against the resting building, all while cracking up laughing with Conner. I can't wait to see Nico's face!

The morning had passed miraculously quickly. My day with Astra-Rose didn't go anywhere near as I had planned. Let me put it like this:

After accomplishing my mischievous plans with Conner, I headed back down to the Hermes cabin. Rosie was there waiting for me. I had greeted her as she accompanied me to the archery field. Everything was running smoothly, that's when Hades boy interrupted our discussion, demanding me to clean the paint off his cabin.

_**Day with Astra-Rose flash back:**_

Nico: "HEY YOU! Travis, I swear I will break every bone in your body if you DONT CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE ON MY CABIN!"

O' smart one: "Huh, Nico just calm down! What are you TALKING ABOUT?"

Nico: *Growls*

O' smart one: "Get your facts right before pointing any fingers!"

Rosie: "What did you do this time, huh Travis!"

O' smart one: "Nothing..."

Nico: *Runs at full speed, plunging his fist against O' smart ones nose, then walks off with Rosie a large grin planted upon his lips, quite pleased with him self.*

Sound effects: *CRACK!*

O' smart one: "SHIT! OWWW! YOU BROKE MA FRIGGIN NOSE!"

Rosie: *Scoffs*

_**End of day with Astra-Rose flash back**_

Life is so unfair. They say, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." But life hasn't given me any lemons, or lemon-friggin-ade! Hell, I bet if life _had _given me lemons, it would have thrown it at my face or squeezed it into my eyes! (You never know! Life can be pretty creative when it puts its mind to it ;) I wish _not _to be bind thank you very much! Stuff YOU LIFE! AND YOUR LEMMONS!

Meh, I hate lemons anyway. They taste _GROSS_ and you can't help make that pass-me-the-water-or-I-will-throw-up-all-over-your-face face.

I slumped down in my regular seat next to my two favourite siblings, Conner and Luke. Luke did some crazy things last year, but somehow, I can't help but forgive him. I mean, he's my brother after all, and _everyone_ plans to take over the world at I _some_ stage in their life, right? O yea, did I forget to mention he _acted_ on them? Yea, well, he did. Just for the record. He's pretty strait now, well, _kind of._ It's not like he plans of becoming one of those terrorists just for the heck of it. Though, now I think about it, it does sound like something he would do. Just forget I mentioned anything about it, we don't want to give him any ideas now, do we?

"Dude! What happened to your nose?" Conner exclaimed.

I knew _someone _would have noticed it at some point, so I just gave him my best death glare my mischievous fetchers could manage. Being a Hermes kid and all, it's harder than you think!

"Nico punched him on the nose, successfully breaking it after you two pulled that little prank of yours on his cabin." Luke filled him in out of boredom.

"Ha! Shame man! Can I sign your cast?" He said cheekily.

I glared at him harder.

It must have worked because he raised both hands in defeat. I then adjusted the 'cast' on my nose to more of a comfortable position. It was actually kind of scary. Well, when you think about it, both me _and _Nico have nose casts. And both those injuries were caused by being punched in the face. I will have to make a mental note to dish some dirty secrets of his and post them on Conner and my blog. He will '_love'_ to read that!

"Attention! All campers silence!" Chiron announced.

Everyone shouted over his authority.

"Shut up you brats or I will MAKE YOU!" Dionysus screamed.

Surely enough, every one listened to the god's 'plead' (demanded would suite this statement better).

"Mhmm, thank you for that, err, Dionysus... Anyway, I am most proud to announce, THE HUNTERS ARE HERE TO JOIN US!" Everyone screamed with excitement.

The hunters are the followers of Artemis, I don't know much about it, and all I know is that if you are a skilled archer or have a lively spirit, Artemis will ask you to join the hunt, but there's a catch, you have to swear off men forever, and when you become a huntress, you are immortal. Lets just say young girls turn down the offer quite... regularly.

I also cheered as the hunters of Artemis approached the dinning pavilion and crowded around the former empty Artemis table. As long as Artemis is titled 'maiden' then she cannot have children and must keep her... purity.

I was so excited to have the hunter's at camp again! Maybe I could get some of them to help with my archery skills, so then I could _truly _impress Rosie!


	6. My Mending Heart And Living iPod

A/N- Hey! I want to give a big shout out to my NEW BETA Sk8rRebel13! (And ma mom, HI MOM!) If you can, you should also check out some of her fanfics too, she's an awesome writer (Sk8trRebel13 NOT mom... sorry if you're confused, I _am _a bit confusing o_O)

* * *

Chapter Six

My Mending Heart And Living iPod

Nico Di Angelo POV

* * *

I couldn't believe it. After all this time, the hunters _suddenly _pop in for a visit! Unlike the vast majority of camp, I was no were near pleased at their arrival. It wasn't for a 'no-good' reason, because, actually, the reason was indeed _reasonable. _A long time ago, even before Thalia joined the hunt, we actually used to date. No, nothing serious, but it still broke my heart to see her choose the hunt over me. How could she just blow me off by that? I have had mixed emotions about her ever since. How could I still love the one who shattered all hope for love in my life?

The cheers and screams died down to regular camp gossip, yay.

I was never the gossip sort, though I must admit, every now and then I would check out the Stoll brothers' blog. But then again, who doesn't?

I peered over my slumped shoulders, glancing at my former girlfriend. When she saw me she waved enthusiastically then hurried to my table. I just waved sarcastically then turned back to my food.

"What's your problem now, Nico?" Thalia sighed.

"Now you're here, everything." I snapped.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, well, it's slightly more than obvious. But you never gave me a chance to apologize, nor even _explain _myself!" She defended herself.

"Well, as you can see, I am sort of busy right now," I referred my hands to my half empty plate. "So make your, how can I say this, _"explaining" _quick. And also, keep in mind I get migraines after every two or so minutes of hearing your voice in my ear."

"Fine, be like that; call me when you're heads not in the clouds." She mumbled before heading back to the Zeus' table, where her siblings waited patiently for her arrival.

Her tick short hair bobbed around with every step she took. I couldn't shake the picture of her sad eyes almost, _grieving, _her earlier choices, like she actually _regretted _leaving me behind. Though, being the downer I truly am, I doubted my theories.

_**Flash back (A/N Sorry I do this A LOT ;)**_

"YOU'RE WHAT!" I exclaimed.

I. Could. Not. Believe. This! SHE WAS LEAVING ME! Thalia! _My _Thalia, was leaving me for a bunch of _girls _with bows and arrows! What has the world come to!

"Why. What could I of possibly _done?_" I asked.

"It's not you, err, It's me?" Thalia said.

Great, now as well as being insulted by being left for the hunt, she also used the _cheesiest, _most _cliché _break up line in the history of break up lines. That was an insult in its self. She must really hate me.

I stormed as far away from her presence, finally tearing my eyes from her gaze. But what I didn't know was that was the last time I would see her for three years to come. I was at the age of 15 when I first loved, then first got my heart broken, never to love again. When your mother and sister die at a young age, the only word that can describe your life is simply: disappointment.

_**End of flash back**_

I snarled in anger. After all these years, does she just expect me to _forgive _her? She was clearly nuts. After nomming on my food I left the dinning pavilion and stomped off to my cabin. I was just walking through an archway in the trees when my eyes met a familiar face. One word. Er, I mean one _name. _Thalia Grace. Okay so, that's _two _names. Well actually its _two words _one name one surname... but you get the point.

Thalia Grace.

My former lover.

My recent heart breaker.

So what? I can do poetry, is that a crime now days? Huh? You wanna piece of me? LOL! You wanna piece of me by Brittany Spears played rather loudly in my head. Dam girl! I already got a migraine from Thalia's voice! I _don't_ need another one.

Oopsy daisy, I did it again. Now Dam girl aka too sexy to be true is playing! WHO CURSED MY MIND! WHY ALL THESE SONGS!

Crap. The gods must hate me (well no kidding!)

_'Oopsy daisy I hurt you again_

_Crushed your heart in the palm of my hands_

_If you walk out baby I'll understand_

_Cause all I'll do is hurt you again!'_

I hummed silently, approaching my secret nemesis.

Man, that is so cliché! Except she should be the person singing, and not me. And no, it's not because I suck at singing! (I do, by the way but that's NOT THE POINT!)

If I were singing it would be a song like, gives you hell. And there it goes again...

_'When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _(or in this case when I walk your way ;)

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn _(or woman if you're a lesbian/huntress)

_And treats you well'_

_Then he's a fool 'Your just as well _(or she)

_Hope it gives you hell!'_ I mumbled to myself.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Hmm, a sudden All American Rejects fan. I knew something had changed. But then again it makes sense that you chose _that _band, and yes I _am _applying to their name." She said bluntly.

I guess I wasn't just mumbling then, meh, whatever.

"Where are you going, _Di Angelo_?" She snorted.

"There goes that squeaky voice, you know, if that doesn't stop, I strongly advise you to visit a doctor. And if the squeakiness is _permanent, well, _then you MUST ask him to modify your sound box, and maybe add mute button. If you do, please hand me the remote, it might come in handy." I snapped. Wow. I'm getting good at this.

She cleared her throat, "You never answered my question."

"Where do you _think _I'm going? Actually don't bother; I don't want you to strain yourself. Hmm, what the heck! Strain yourself not that I care! It's not like _you _cared, when you _crushed _my heart!" I retorted.

'Crushed your heart in the palm of my hands...' Oh _gods _is that song on replay or something? Dear gods, Lord Hades _save_ me!

I'm my own WALKING, TALKING, BREATHING (I think) IPOD! Gods I wish I added some _cool_ stuff on here!

Thalia sighed, "Look, I can't keep trying to act like I don't care about you anymore. And I know you can't too. Nico, I think I'm in love with you..."


	7. My Thick Jealousy: Preview

A/N- Hey guys, this chapter is only a preview for the next one. Short and Snappy ;) Enjoy xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter Seven

My Thick Jealousy: Preview

Nico Di Angelo POV

* * *

_Previously:__"Look, I can't keep trying to act like I don't care about you anymore. And I know you can't too. Nico, I think I'm in love with you..."_

I just glared at her dumb struck. I definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Nico, I really want, to give... _us, _another shot. And also the hunters won't find out if we don't think of each other around Artemis... Then there's the billion dollar question... Do, err, do-do you... love... _me?_" She stuttered.

I didn't know what to say.

_Did _I love her?

_Did _I want to give our relationship another shot?

I truly _didn't_ know.

I peered at her electric blue eyes.

That's when I knew.

I was in love with _Thalia Grace_.


	8. My Thick Jealousy

A/N- Hello my fellow reader and flamers... (Which I haven't got any reviews from YAY ME!) Thank you so much for your patience! You are so AWESOME! I LOVE YOU xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter Eight

My Thick Jealousy

Nico Di Angelo POV

* * *

_Previously:_ _I was in love with Thalia Grace _

Our discussion was rudely interrupted by-

'_Ring ring! Ring ring!_'

"Oh my gods, did you hear that?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head in confusion.

'_Ring ring! Ring ring!_'

I heard it again.

"Oh my gods, is that a _cell phone?_" I asked, wide eyed.

"Oh my gods, it IS a cell phone!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my GODS! Is that _YOUR _cell phone!" We are going to get into SO much trouble! No one is allowed to have mobiles on camp grounds; it's like an unofficial sacred rule! No one was allowed cell phones because they attract monsters!

"OH MY G.O.D.S! IT IS, ISN'T IT?" I said in frustration.

"I don't OWN a friggin' PHONE!" Thalia defended.

'_Ring ring! Ring ring!_'

Thalia then searched her jeans' pockets, and surly enough, a silver phone rested in her palms.

She flipped it open.

"_Hello?_"_ She asked._

"OH MY GODS! THALIA! Didn't you read the sign 'NO CELL PHONES ALLOWED' at half blood hill!" I interrupted.

She then pressed the phone against her shoulder to muffle the sound, so the other person... or THING... couldn't hear us.

"WHAT SIGN!" She exclaimed.

"The _INVISABLE _one!" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"NO ONE would be able to read it! DYSLEXIA, remember! It's Artemis'; she must of put it on me before I left so she could contact me." Thalia shrugged.

Oh.

Then I remembered our previous discussion, _I was in love with Thalia Grace._

Five minutes of patiently waiting *cough* nagging *cough*, Thalia snapped the phone shut, ending the connection. Her electric blue eyes sparkled in the midday sun.

"I forgot," She said, "You never answered my questi-"

"-I am in love with you Thalia Grace." I interrupted.

I felt a whole ton of weight being lifted off my shoulders as I spoke those words. '_Love' _I thought.

'_I'm in _love_'_

_**ROSIES POV**_

"I forgot," I heard a voice say shyly, "You never answered my questi-"

"-I am in love with you Thalia Grace." Person No. 2 said to the supposedly 'Thalia Grace'

I peered over a narrow boulder to see NICO and 'THALIA' comfortably standing in each other's gaze. I couldn't believe it.

I immediately ran to my 'cabin'. Because of course, I wasn't claimed yet. This, may I add, puzzled a lot of people since I was already at the age of 15. Earlier they explained since after the Titan war, all demigods MUST be claimed at the age of 13. I was quite puzzled my-self. Did my father or mother not care about me enough to _claim _me? Was I that much of a waste of time! There goes my ADHD again, I thought as I ran to the Hermes cabin, finally remembered why I was there.

Why was this happening to _me_? Why, oh _WHY_, didn't Nico like me and liked her? Was it because she was _prettier _or maybe even he liked her all along and never cared to mention it to me.

My insecurities got the best of me as I broke down and cried into my pillow, loneliness there to comfort me.

Entering the crowded building, I ran straight bang into a familiar face. And when I mean face... I mean _face. _**(Straight bang? LOL!)**

"Frick! OWW!"

I quickly apologized to Travis and helped him up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't see a big thing running into me."He reluctantly rubbed his nose while laughing.

I sighed awkwardly. Is that why Nico didn't like me... was I... _BIG_?

"Not that you BIG! I mean look at you your tiny, I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry Rosie! I mean look at you! Your practically _anorexic!_" He joked.

Okay so now I'm not BIG I'm, _anorexic_? Did Nico not like me because I was ANAREXIC?

My mind, once again, flooded with a sea of questions.

"Rosie, I can truthfully tell you are the second most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Travis hugged me tightly, guilty at his former words.

"And what, who's the most pretty girl you have ever seen?" I asked.

He released his grip on my waist and held me by my arms forcefully. "Take a guess! Okay, just joking, Aphrodite of course! I mean have you _seen _her? She's like a walking _angel_."

"Wow, thanks for the comforting words." I joked, tugging a stray strand of my midnight hair behind my ears.

"Okay then, you are the prettiest girl in the world, because truthfully speaking, Aphrodite lives in Olympus." He planted mischievous smile a pun his face.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." I replied with confidence.

He kissed my forehead, why, you ask? Don't know, but then again don't care, I liked the feel of his lips on my skin. WAIT! That didn't come out right. Never mind! On with the story!

He took me by the hand and led me to the mess hall, where dinner had already begun.

I sat down at my _'current'_ respected table as did Travis, who only seconds earlier released my hand, and again _may I add_, looked pained to do so XD how cute!

Heh heh, I am beginning to think he likes me... awwww... *mentally sighs*

Dinner passed quickly, and I headed away from the pavilion and to the Hermes cabin, where I was sleeping. The shadows reflected of the earth's surface, and bounced back into the midnight air. It was _beautiful. _Suddenly my ears picked up on a distant sound, coming from the creepy trees. And yes. Trees _can_ be _creepy_.

"Shhh! I think I hear someone coming!" A voice _whispered. _

I peeked between a branch which revealed a large opening in the trees. There in the shadows, were two figures the shape of the average being. One had a towering physic, and the other was short and had dark looking stubby hair. I decided that it was simply a girl and dude. The chick slowly took a step closer to the boy, who held his head down nervously. He lifted he eyes, as their lips met. Finally they broke apart, and the girl bit her lip awkwardly, then gladly accepted his embrace as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I meant what I said earlier." The husky voice said.

"I love you Nico." She exclaimed in delight. Wait. What! NICO?

He _was _in love with that chick. My blood boiled with hatred, and I suddenly despised Thalia. What did _she _have that _I_ didn't! I ran to my cabin, much like I did that morning. I quickly buried my face into the pillow as a comforting hand rubbed my back.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked.

What seemed like hours later I finally dried my tears. _Why should I care about his 'love life' anyway? _I asked myself, but I knew that was a pointless question.

_For I was in love with Nico di Angelo._

* * *

A/N- As Promised Here's a big shout out to:

No 1teamjacobfan

Smiley Forever

XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX

Ohlivtree

Emily Jackson

Conspiracy101

Annnnnnnnnna

IlovePERCABETH

ThailaRules0501

Jason Strong

Sk8rRebel13: you are an awesome beta reader!

I am miss awesome-ness

xxxmychemicalromance667xxx

ilovetratie

Heartbeat: MEE! And yes... I reviewed on my own story and then gave myself a shout out.

k8e429

XxPercyJacksonxX

xXxmychemicalromance113xXx

Can't be bothered logging in: Please do! It's nice to know who my reviewers are! (Not that I'm a stalker or anything)

Sorry if I missed you out! Please review and tell me if I did and I will give you an even MORE special shout out! Because I'm just that awesome ;) Oh and I will try make my next chapter longer 'cause this one is so short.

xx Heartbeat


	9. My Nightmare And Passion For Food Nom?

A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I have RE-EDITED what will happen in this story, sorry this chapter doesn't have much ThaliaXNico scenes, but that would be too obvious and Artemis would find out... I HAVE planned a complete chapter with HEAPS Thalia and Nico scenes for all you Thalico lover's xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter Nine

My Nightmare And Passion For Food... Nom?

Astra-Roses Alkmene POV

* * *

_Everyone has dreams. But only few have half-blood dreams, most of which haunt their sleep._

I looked around an empty Greek styled room. It had a U shaped table where 12 thrones rested, much like the cabins back at Camp Half-Blood.

'_Mount Olympus' _I thought.

My theory was proven indeed correct when all the gods and goddesses filled in through a large arched doorway. I hid behind one of the many marble pillars and peered over my shoulder.

Zeus cleared his throat, "This meeting is concerning what we did centuries ago. It seems, umm... '_her_' soul has escaped the underworld itself!"

"Who's '_her_'?" Apollo asked. He has _always _been a bright one.

Artemis whispered something in his ear.

"Oh..." He replied.

"May I continue! She couldn't have escaped on her own! " Zeus exclaimed.

"ONE of you must have assisted her soul!" He continued, "WHO. Is what I want to know?"

The room became deadly silent.

"Lord Zeus, it was me." Hades spoke.

"And me..." Said Artemis,

"I helped as well." Athena nodded,

"I helped _too._" Apollo finally admitted.

"Why have you disobeyed my orders?" Zeus demanded.

"We regretted our actions years ago. What we did was wrong! Our _greed _clouded our judgment! And now _we _must pay the price!" Athena spoke firmly, and wisdom echoed throughout the clear marble walls.

Zeus stood, glaring at the culprits. "_You_ have become traitors! This shall not be accepted under my reign! I demand you all to put this right!" His voice crackled with electricity.

"We a-po-lo-gize, al-as I'm hot as the sun, po-lice... OF-IC-ER!" Apollo broke the silence, counting the syllables of the haiku with his fingers.

Artemis swiftly raised her hand, slapping her twin over the head. A mischievous grin planted on her lips.

Zeus roared with anger, "You know what you must do. _Get rid of the problem_." Electricity beamed from his clenched fists as the dream evaporated as quickly as it had entered my sleep.

I woke up startled in my bed, looking around the room.

"FRICK!" I cursed under my breath.

I banged my head on the bunk above mine. I _hate _it here at the Hermes cabin... with deep _passion._ There's like NO room at all. I mean, I am lucky enough I have a BED! Most the kids here sleep on the floor. And this is AFTER all the kids had to be claimed. But for me, of course was the only exception.

You are the only exception, déjà vu right? Paramore is pretty skilled though.

I hoped out of under the most-likely-stolen-by-the-Stoll-brothers' sheets, hoping not to step on a sleeping body.

Whoopi! I got out of there ALIVE! XD **(did you know that 'Whoopi' is a word!)**

I then trudged my way to the mess hall. Luckily, I had slept in yesterday's cloths, so I didn't have to and change before I left.

When I got there, the dinning pavilion was near empty, so I decided to take a short walk to the beach.

The sun was still shimmering across the sky. I trudged my way into the crumbling sand and breathed in the salty breeze. Birds were cheerfully chirping in the distance. The aroma of freedom entered my system.

Well, at least this gives me time to think.

Things to think about:

Nico and Thalia- how to get my revenge

Nico and me- how to get together

Nico- how beautiful his eyes are ;)

Hmm, that list contains quite a variety of things. _'Okay... that's enough thinking for now' _I thought... **(heh heh get it?) **and then headed back to the mess hall. By the time I had gotten there it was already packed. And when I say packed, I mean _packed_. I took the seat the Conner had _thankfully _saved for me. What a sweetie o_O

"Where have _you _been?" He asked after I had dug into my feast.

"I *nom* went to the *nom nom* beach *nom*" I explained within mouthful's.

He smirked.

"What's that that on your face?" I asked him playfully.

"Huh?" He said after liking his mouth clean.

I grabbed a big- _BIG _chunk of mashed potato and chucked it at his face. Hehe. DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YA!

He, of course, being a Hermes kid and all- quick reflexes, ducked for his life. And poor Conner sitting next to him got gunged with mashed tae-to.

"DUDE! I'M _ALERGIC_!" Conner exclaimed. Wait. What? Who can be _allergic _of POTATO?

Strange Hermes child *clicks tongue*

Travis CRACKED up laughing. But then again, who am I to judge, so did I!

Conner then threw daggers at his brother, mischievously grabbing a hand full of juicy peas. Which now were more like squashed peas...?

"No, no, no, no, no..." Travis mumbled.

I was now on the floor laughing.

Travis' sudden _green _appearance just cracked me up.

Then I heard the Ares kids chanting "FIGHT... FIGHT... FIGHT... FIGHT...!"

So I did.

I LUNGED for my plate, grabbing all of its contents in my fists, then- with my _skilled _aiming- chucked them at the Ares kids.

But of course, that's _just _what they wanted. Before I knew it- peas, potatoes, beef, sweet corn, steak, shoes and pies were being thrown across the dinning pavilion. Wait... shoes?

Oh.

That was probably _Grover..._ back to the story...

It was chaos! I had food in places food should not be... MY HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sadly, I had run out of all edible content on my plate so after chucking that in the crown I started rummaging through the floor and throwing things into the sky- peas, potatoes, beef, sweet corn, steak, shoes and pies were being thrown across the mess hall. Wait... shoes?

Oh.

That was probably _Grover... _again...

Food fireworks were directed at the sky, and yes, all was _my _doing! I couldn't believe out of all these hundreds of years, camp half-blood has _never_ had a food fight! I have just made _history_!

Silence then broke out within the crowd as Chiron finally took charge.

"STOP!" He greeted us.

Hm.

"Who did this?" He exclaimed in disgust.

I bit my lip.

Oops?


	10. My Character Form And Long Authors Note

A/N- Hey guys... I am having a writer's block as well as family problems... so please understand why I haven't updated in a while. It would really help if everyone gave me some ideas, so please review and tell me what your opinion is on where I should take this story. I have no clue.

By the way, I am going to add a new character to create more action! So please copy and paste this form with and answer the questions according to the character's personality and all that jazz (girl or boy- I don't mind), you can either send it as a review or PM ;) That would really be great.

Sorry for the authors notes... I hate them too lol. I will update when I receive a decant form I am interested in... And if you are sending it as a review- then please sign in for it, so then I can PM you confirming that I will be using your character! Thanks guys! Your are the reason I write ;)

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Olympian Parent:

Height:

Background:

Clothing Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Place they'll usually be found:

Favourite Activities:

Good At:

Bad At:

Preferred Weapon:

Powers:

* * *

P.S. Please no cliché character and Artemis kids is a big no no.

THANKS xx Heartbeat


	11. My Injuries And The Infirmary

A/N- I dedicate this chapter to Blue-Black Flames! Also, I want to change the name of this fic, because I changed the plot, and now the title- Secrets of the Forbidden- doesn't really apply as much anymore. It would be appreciated if anyone has any ideas could please review/PM me with their title suggestion. _**NEW STORY OUT NOW! I have started a new story named 'Falling for the Stars' CHECK IT OUT!**_Haha, me and my shameless advertising, also, because I'm a lazy ass... this is only a short part one of this chappy xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter Eleven 

My Injuries And The Infirmary: Part One

Astra-Rose Alkmene POV

* * *

I am going to KILL Travis. This is his fault! I can't believe I'm even doing this. I sighed, and then shoved the over-sized fork into the hay.

Yep.

You guessed it.

Because cleaning the horse stables is oh so fun.

Not.

Did I mention that as a punishment, I had to do this for a _week_? Yes? No? Maybe?

Gah. I hate my life.

I swear, when I'm finished with Travis, we are BOTH going to end up half dead in the infirmary, and more half dead on his part than mine. I have no idea what I would rather look forward to- getting out of this poop dump, or getting even with Travis. Right now it's was pretty even.

After stabbing the hay repeatedly, pretending it was Mr. Pea-face Stoll, I huffed while dumping it in a wheel barrow then scooted it over to the hungry horses. And yes, that was a perfectly good attempt at alliteration. I think...

You lot are probably just sitting there, wondering how on earth it's all Travis' fault, HE'S_ AN INOCCENT! _And all that jazz. But it's his fault because I say it's his fault, easy as that. Well _that_ and also because his face was the reason I wanted to smush peas into it. I mean... c'mon! If you had seen his face you would have done the same thing! RIGHT! Right? _No_? Well, either way, he's gonna pay. Ha I was a poet and didn't know it. XD

After completing some nasty jobs I wish not to mention, I ran to the girls showers to clean up. I was glad to get out and get some fresh air, after being in a horse stable cleaning up after horses and their horsey poo, you learn to appreciated such things as air, and _freedom._ Something I most certainly did NOT have. I mean the freedom part not the fresh air. Ahh... you get the point.

Strait after a cool shower, I made my way to the armoury. I 'borrowed' a sword and shield and went to find Travis.

As I guessed, he was in the Hermes cabin, probably scheming some sort of prank to torment our fellow camp members, most likely successfully than not. Meh, but that's Travis for you.

"Hello, my dear pea brained Travis." I snorted at him with disgust.

Well, that's when Conner cracked up laughing. Sadly not literally, but you get the point.

"HahahaHA... Get... it! She... Bahahaha! Means it literally! Hahaha..." Conner said between fits of pathetic giggles.

I shot him my infamous death glare. He paled. _Well, that shut him up. _I smirked.

Travis stood, and observed me shamelessly.

He must of seen I was dressed in Greek armour because raised his eye brows.

"Well, you up to it... or _not_?" I challenged.

He smirked, "I think we both know the answer to that question."

And with that, he followed me out to the armoury.


End file.
